Love Overcomes All
by katherinebm
Summary: Story starts in the car driving away from the Authority and Bill. Can Sookie and Eric overcome everything including a deceitful and jealous Nora getting in the way? My take on season 6. I hope you enjoy! Rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Overcomes All**

Okay so this is my first fanfiction ever and i just wanted to give it a shot. thanks for reading!

SUMMERY: Starts out where season 5 left off. When they are in the car driving away from the authority and Bill. My take on season six. Nora sees Eric's love for Sookie and does not like it. Eric is still completely in love with Sookie and she is still in love with him. Can their love survive everything going on around them and Nora?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO CHARLAINE HARRIS AND ALAN BALL**

Point of view will change

I hope you enjoy!

SOOKIE'S POV

We are driving away from the Authority and Bill. I am just relieved that I made it out alive, but I am even more relieved Eric is alive... well undead. I don't know what i would have done if he had been hurt or worse. I just keep thinking how grateful I am that he is still here with me.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear Jason going on about how Vampires are evil or whatever else he is saying. I should really get him checked out, something is going on with him. I realize that throughout all my thought i have been staring at Eric. I can see him looking at me through the corner of his eye and I know I'm caught. I blush a deep red god why do i have to embarrass myself like that on front of him?

I turn around to avoid his gaze and I see Nora staring at me... well more like glaring at me. Well thats weird. I wonder whats going through her head.

NORA'S POV

I see the way that stupid redneck girl is looking at Eric. She's in love with him, but honestly I want him. I have known him longer and I am family so surely he loves me more than her. I mean we fucked right after they broke up so he must love me to forget about her just like that. But what were those looks he was giving her? I don't know know but I will have him. I just have to figure out how...

ERIC'S POV

I see her blush when she realizes she has been caught staring at me. I don't know why such little things like that have such a big affect on me from her. But they do, that one blush makes my ice cold heart melt even more for her. I love her and I will find a way to be with her. I just can't have her find out about me and Nora. That will break her heart. I know we weren't together but we had just started a blood bond and I was mad at being rejected. I know now that I shouldn't have done it. Sleeping with Nora was a mistake but as long as Sookie doesn't find out I'm fine.

SOOKIE'S POV

"Eric, Where are we going, we don't have enough time to make the trip back to Bon Temps or Shreveport tonight?"

Keeping his eyes on the road he says in a calm voice as if we weren't in a giant heap of danger " We are going to stay at one of my safe houses for the day. It has necessities for you and you brother and enough rooms if a few of us pair up."

I was thinking maybe me and Eric could room together and talk when I hear Nora shout " Great than I'll room with Eric in his room."

Wait why would she want to room with Eric if they are siblings? I Hate sharing a room with Jason. I look over at Eric who is trying hard to avoid my gaze, and he just says " We will figure this out when we are there." with his eyes looking anywhere but mine.

ERIC'S POV

Oh fuck...

To be continued...

(maybe)

Should I continue or no? Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for all the review and encouragment to keep going with the story!

**Once again I do not own any of the characters or anything like that.**

hope you enjoy!

SOOKIE'S POV

The rest of the drive was in complete silence. I kept looking at Eric and his face was completely blank, but I could tell that he was angry or frustrated by how he was gripping the steering wheel. Every once in a while I would see his blank mask fade and see guilt on his face.

I am brought out of my thoughts when the car comes to a stop in front of a beautiful two story white house. This has to be the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It is a little big for my taste but it is simply stunning.

We all start getting out of the car and heading inside. We all go into the large living room that has two black leather couches and a big leather recliner chair. Pam, Tara, and Jessica sit on one couch while Jason goes over and plops down on the recliner with a huff while mumbling how he doesnt want to sit next to any fangers.

That leaves Nora, Eric and I on the other couch. Eric quickly runs over and grabs the middle seat. So Nora and I sit on opposite sides of him. Nora lays her perfectly polished hand on Eric's thigh particularly high up. Eric just ignores it at first until she starts rubbing his leg up and down. So he just moves it down toward his knee. Judging by the interactions I have seen between them I think they must have had a relationship in the past. I don't like it but as long as it was in the past I can't really blame him. But I still don't like the way she is looking at him.

"This house has five bedrooms, I assume Pam will want to share with Tara so they can take Pam's room with the queen size bed so they can both fit." Eric says in his calm and cool voice that still holds strength in each word. Pam merely nods. " Jessica can have the room with the twin bed in it and Jason can have the other room with the twin bed.".

Is he going to want to share a room with me? God I hope so, but what if he likes the attention Nora is giving him and wants to sleep with her. I don't think I could handle that.

" Nora you can sleep in the other room with the queen bed and Sookie you will be sleeping in my room with me." YAY! Thank god.

" But Eric I was hoping we could share a room and catch up some more." Nora says in a quiet sultry voice. Wait... did she just say catch up some **more**. What is going on with them?

" No Nora I am sleeping with Sookie with me and that is final. Pam could you give Tara, Nora, and Jessica something to wear from you closet?" Pam rolls her eyes at having to share her clothes but still nods.

"Great Jason you can borrow something of mine and Sookie I will give you a shirt to sleep in." Eric says looking directly at Jason the whole time.

" There aint no way I am wearing one of your fanger shirts." Really... It is a shirt and he has to argue.

" Then sleep well covered in blood" Eric says in a bored and annoyed voice.

" Fine but just this once." I swear my brother could drive the most patient person to insanity let alone an impatient Viking.

Eric pulled me up and started walking without so much as a word to the others. Halfway up the stairs I hear him say " good now we can finally have that talk." and all I can do is gulp and say "yeah" in a very shaky voice.

This is going to be a very intense conversation.

* * *

ERIC'S POV

Should I tell her about Nora? Will Nora tell her? No I can't see that look on her face if I tell her. Nora wouldn't tell her anyways... right?

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I AM THINKING THAT I WILL HOPEFULLY GET SOME LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**THANKS AGAIN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry this took so long i got really busy and didn't have time up till now.**

**Anyway I hope you guys like it**

**Once again i do not own anything it all belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

* * *

** ERIC'S POV**

I pull Sookie into my bedroom, and I realize I'm almost nervous to see what she thinks of it. I can see her scanning the room. The giant bed covered in blood red silk sheets, the plush black rug, the dark wood dresser and side tables I carved myself, the door that leads to the bathroom, and the door that leads to the giant walk in closet.

She has a smile on her face and says "This room is beautiful, it is very you. Dark, deep, rich colors that give off a feel of masculinity but still has a warm feeling to it".

I let out a small breath of air I was holding for no reason. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a grey v-neck tee and hand it to her.

"Here this should be big enough to cover you while you sleep." Our hands touch and I can feel her warmth spread through me.

"Thanks" she walks to the bathroom and closes the door to change.

I only have a few minutes to plan what I am going to say to her. I quickly go downstairs and literally toss a change of clothes at Jason before running back up to start thinking. I can not tell her about Nora. When Sookie falls asleep I will go tell Nora not to say anything and then everything will be fine. But theres still that part of me that keeps thinking that I have to tell her. That I should just come straight out and say it.

I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear the door to the bathroom click open. I turn around and the sight that greets me make my cock instantaneously hard. She looks like a fragile doll that with one wrong touch could break. But at the same time she looks incredibly sexy. She got all the blood out of her hair which is now falling loosely down her back. theres something about seeing her in my shirt that give me the urge to claim her.

I walk up to her and grab her head by her hair instantly weaving my fingers through it. While my other hand cups her ass and pulls her closer to me. Much to my pleasure she returns the kiss with just as much passion and love poured into it. Before I know it she has my shirt off and is running her hands over my chess and when she lightly scrapes my nipples i cant help but growl. I have her naked and on the bed within seconds.

* * *

**SOOKIE'S POV**

All of a sudden I am naked on the bed with Eric looming over me. "you are so beautiful" Eric keeps whispering and I cant help but blush. He lets out a growl that just makes me even more arouse. Without warning I feel his mouth on my clit and I can not help but scream out his name. He looks up at me with a smug smile and I just want to smack him until I feel two of his fingers enter me and start pumping at an inhuman speed. With each pump of his fingers he is hitting that amazing little spot inside me I did not know existed until I made love to him that first time. He has me coming undone within seconds.

He climbs back up my body and kisses me with every emotion he has poured into it. I reach down and line his cock up with my opening. He looks at me one more time with an amazing amount of lust in his eyes and then slowly pushes in.

We both cant help but gasp and we reconnect in this way. He starts picking up the pace and each stroke gets harder.

"SO FUCKING TIGHT" he growls at me, his voice so full of lust I cant help but cum.

But he doesn't slow down at all. Instead he pumps faster and faster not giving me any time to recover but instead making my orgasm even more intense.

"please Eric i am already so close again" I all but cry out.

"me too lover. Cum with me." he says as he starts rubbing his thumb over my already oversensitive clit, while sinking his fangs in just above my left breast. I explode in orgasm immediately. Screaming and moaning his name.

Not even a second later he cums roaring my name and we collapse onto the bed and just lay there.

I am almost asleep when I feel him get out of bed. But why...?

* * *

**Eric's pov**

I hold Sookie in my arms waiting for her to fall asleep. I think of what amazing sex that just was and can not help but smile like a fool. I have never cum that hard.

I slowly pull out of bed so I don't wake her and head to talk to Nora. After what just happened I can't tell Sookie. So I will just have to tell Nora not to say or do anything that can hurt my relationship with Sookie.

* * *

** To be continued**

I hope you guys liked it, i have never written a sex scene before so please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm really sorry this took so long. I was on vacation and then had a family emergency.**

**I hope you guys like the chapter thanks for reading.**

**I do not own anything it all belongs to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

* * *

Sookie's POV

I hear Eric shut the door quietly. Why is he leaving the bed? I can't find a clock. I grab Eric's phone and look at the time. Its like 15 minutes till he has to die for the day. What could he possibly be doing now?

I get out of bed and throw his shirt on. It smells just like him. Yummy. Well I need a drink anyway. Might as well get it while I'm up.

I try to tap into our bond to see what he is feeling, but I can't. He blocked it. WTF Why would he block it?

* * *

Eric's POV

I go downstairs knowing Nora is in the living room.

Without even looking at her i sit down on the sofa opposite her and say "Why are you not in your room?"

"I have no interest in sleeping in that room Brother dearest" she says in an annoyed tone.

I can tell now that this is not going to be easy.

" Nora I don't care that you do not want to be in that room. That is the room you're in. Anyway I came down here because I do not want you to tell Sookie about what happened between us."

Nora stands up and looks at me with fury in her eyes.

"So your picking that piece of country trash over me!"

I stand up immediately and she flinched a little at my intimidating height. Good.

"Enough" I say with Authority in my tone. But she doesn't seem to listen. She glances around the room and seem to find something she likes because she smiles wickedly.

" Let me guess you love the little princess don't you?" Nora says in a teasing tone. Is she fucking mocking me! I can not let her know I love Sookie. Love is a weakness.

"I do not love her. I do not even know what love love someone especially a blood bag would be fucking idiotic. " I say in a lethal voice.

Nora just smiles and says " then why do you protect her and keep her around?"

Think Think Think

" What can I say... she is an excellent fuck ,Why else would I keep her around."

I see Nora smile even bigger and look somewhere behind me. I turn around and I see Sookie standing there with Silent tears pouring down her face.

* * *

Sookie's POV

I quietly go down stairs not wanting to disturb anyone. I go to the kitchen and get a quick drink. I put the glass in the sink and go to find Eric. I get to the doorway of the living room and see him and Nora both standing looking very tense. Nora looks over at me but I can see that Eric doesn't know I am here. Well maybe he would if he didn't close the bond. Nora looks back at him with an evil smile on her face.

" Let me guess you love the little princess don't you?" Nora says in a mocking tone.

"I do not love her. I do not even know what love love someone especially a blood bag would be fucking idiotic. " I can feel the tear sting my eyes. Is that all I am to him. A blood bag, a mere fucking human. Does he really not love me. Was everything a lie. No it can't be. He wouldn't protect me if I was nothing to him. As if reading my mind Nora says...

"Then why do you protect her and keep her around?"

" What can I say... she is an excellent fuck ,Why else would I keep her around." With that I can feel my heart shatter into pieces.

Nora looks at me again and this makes Eric turn around and see me.

I can't even look at him.

" aww you didn't think he actually had feelings for you did you. You are nothing to him, and never will be. If you meant anything to him all he wouldn't have fucked my brains out the day after he left you and Bon Temps. What was it you said Eric... oh yes fight like siblings but fuck like champions.

With every word out of her mouth I feel like Eric is stomping on the already broken pieces of my heart trying to crush them further.

He is not even trying to oppose what she is saying. He really doesn't care about me at all.

"Well it could always be worse Sweetheart..." she says in a condescending tone." imagine how bad it would have been if he had already started a sacred bond with you."

With that I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and I go completely numb to my feelings. I just turn around to go back upstairs to Jason's room.

* * *

Eric's POV

"Well it could always be worse Sweetheart..." she says in a knowing tone." imagine how bad it would have been if he had already started a sacred bond with you."

ohh fuck.

I look at sookie again and I can see Nora's last sentence kill her inside. I open the bond and I feel her overwhelming heartbreak, betrayal and hurt. Only to feel it go numb and walk out of the room.

Why did I say those things. I have to make her believe me that I love her. I can not lose her.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please review what you thought!**

**Thank you for reading and sorry again for the delay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for reading my story. Also thank you for the reviews good or bad. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

ERIC'S POV

After getting over my shock at what just happened I race up the stairs just in time to get to her before she can go inside the room. I pull her back by her waist and close the door quietly. I turn her around and see her face. She is looking at the wall just behind me, her stare vacant and empty. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. And she has tear streaks all down her face.

It kills me to know I caused this. If I hadn't worried about being seen as week this wouldn't be happening. But I am a vampire and I can't be seen as week to anyone. She is making me human with these emotions.

"Sookie?" I say tentatively.

She does not even move.

"Sookie I love you."

"No you don't" She says as more tears sprung to her eyes.

"I do Sookie I really do. I couldn't let my sister know that I loved you. That would make me look weak to her. Vampires can not show emotions.

"She's you god damn sister Eric! If you really think that she is a threat to you because you love me than you have more family issues than you think. Family protects each other." She spits at me angrily.

"Vampires do not have emotions Sookie. You know this!" I say getting angry myself.

"Geez Eric make up your fucking mind. Either your a fucking vampire that has emotions and loves me and that was all a lie down there or..." She says annoyed and angry. until her face loses the anger and is replaced with sadness and hurt."... or you a vampire like you said and have no emotions. You never loved me and never will. And I'm truly just a... fuck and feed to you."

I look at her dumbfounded. I am starting to feel the pull of the sun and know I probably have just a minute left before I must retire for the day.

"Which is it Eric?"

"I love you...but no one can know this."

"I wont be a secret Eric. If thats what you want then I am not the one to give it to you. Goodby...er goodnight."

With that she walks into her brothers room. I want to go after her but I can't. I feel the pull so I go to my bed that still smells of my love.

As I lay down I suddenly register what she almost said. She was going to say goodbye! I try to stay away but the sun forces me under.

* * *

I am really sorry for the short chapter I have just been crazy busy. Hope you liked. Please review


End file.
